Home automation systems are becoming increasingly prevalent, the same of which may incorporate multiple “smart” devices that allow end-users to control and/or view status information for those devices. Systems and methods are contemplated herein to provide such users flexibility and convenience with respect to controlling and/or viewing status information for those and other devices incorporated into their home automation system.